harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of potion ingredients
This is a list of all (known) potion ingredients and their uses. The use descriptions are still in progress. A *Aconite - Used in Wolfsbane potions, but also in Pottermore's Wideye/Awakening Potion. *Acromantula Venom - No known uses, but because of its rarity, it can sell for about one hundred Galleons a pint. *Adder's Fork - Unknown use. *Agrippa - Used in Agrippa potions. *Alihotsy - Used in Laughing Potions; the leaves cause uncontrollable laughter. *Angel's Trumpet - Angel's Trumpet is assumed to be used in Angel's Trumpet Draught and is highly poisonous. *Antimony - No known use, but it is also used in its molten form. *Armadillo Bile - Used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion. *Amortentia (under speculation) - The main component in Armadillo Bile. *Ashwinder Egg - The eggs of an Ashwinder are used in Love Potions and as an antidote to ague. *Asphodel - The powdered roots of Asphodel are used in the Draught of Living Death and the Wiggenweld Potion. B *Baneberry - Poisonous; Used in the Baneberry Potion *Bat Blood - Used in Bat's Blood Soup (also known as Marshmallow Fondue) *Bat Spleen - Used in the Draught of Living Death *Bat Wing - Used in the corrosive Armadillo Bile Mixture *Beetle Eye - Common ingredient. *Belladonna - Fluids are used in part of a standard potion making-kit. Believed to be a key ingredient in witches' flying ointment. *Bezoar - Acts as an antidote to most poisons, with the exception of Basilisk venom. *Bicorn Horn - Powdered horns are used in Polyjuice Potion. *Billywig Sting - Has the ability to make a person float. Used in a variety of potions, including Antidote to Uncommon Poisons and the Wideye Potion. *Billywig Sting Slime - Has curative properties. Used in the Wiggenweld Potion. *Bitterroot *Blind-worm's Sting - Unknown effect. *Blood - Properties depend on the source. Unicorn blood can keep a person alive, while Re'em blood gives the drinker immense strength for a short time. *Bloodrot - Kills animal cells. Used in Bloodroot Poison. *Boom Berry - Restorative properties. Used in the Wiggenweld Potion. *Boomslang - Venom is highly poisonous, but slow to act. *Boomslang Skin - An unusual ingredient used in Polyjuice Potion. *Bouncing Spider Juice - Standard ingredient in potion making. *Bubotuber Pus - Has acne-ridding qualities. *Bulbadox Juice - Effect unknown. May cause boils. *Butterscotch - Standard potion-making ingredient. C *Cat Hair - Standard potion-making ingredient. *Caterpillar - Sliced caterpillars are used in the Shrinking Solution. *Cheese - Used in Cheese-Based Potions. *Chinese Chomping Cabbage - Magical plant. Used in the Skele-Gro Potion. *Chizpurfle Carapace - Difficult to obtain. Used in the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. *Cinnamon - Standard potion-making ingredient. *Cockroach - Unknown effect. *Croakoa - Magical substance. Used in Chocolate Frogs. *Crocodile Heart - Unknown effect. D *Daisy - Its roots are used in the Shrinking Solution and Essence of Daisyroot. *Dandelion Root - Standard potion-making ingredient. *Deadlyius - Unknown effect. May be poisonous. *Death-Cap - Poisonous. Used in the Death-Cap Draught. *Dittany - Powerful healing herb. Promotes skin growth, to the point of making a fresh wound seem several days old. *Doxy Egg - Used in the Girding Potion. *Dragon Blood - Has a number of properties. May be used as an oven cleaner, spot remover, and a cure for verruca. *Dragon Claw - When powdered and eaten, gives the consumer a 'brain boost'. *Dragon Dung - Used as a fertiliser, particularly the Dragon-Dung Fertiliser. *Dragon Horn - Common ingredient. Used in the Fire-Breathing Potion. *Dragon Liver - Unknown effect. *Dragonfly Thorax - Used in the Girding Potion and the Dragon-Dung Fertiliser. E *Eagle Owl Feather - Used in the Dragon Tonic. *Eel Eye - Used in the Bulgeye Potion. *Erumpent Horn - Powerful magical properties. Contains a deadly fluid that causes whatever it is injected into to explode. *Erumpent Tail - Unknown effect. *Exploding Fluid - Gives the Erumpent Horn its explosive quality. *Exploding Ginger Eyelash - Unknown effect. Used in a standard potion-making kit. *Eye of Newt - Unknown effect. F *Fairy Wing - Rare ingredient, as fairies are difficult to capture. Found in the Girding Potion and Beautification Potion. *Fillet of a Fenny Snake - Unknown effect. *Fire Seed - Unknown effect. Maintains high temperatures. *Flabberghasted Leech - Unknown effect. *Flesh - Unknown - used in the potion that aided the Return of the Dark Lord. *Flitterbloom - Magical plant that is widely harmless. *Flobberworm Mucus - Used to thicken potions. A vital ingredient in the Wiggenweld Potion. *Fluxweed - Known for its healing properties. Used in the Polyjuice Potion if picked at the full moon. *Flying Seahorses - Used in the Girding Potion *Frog Brain - Unknown effect. G *Giant Purple Toad Wart - Difficult to extract, given the toads' tendency to disappear. Used in the Dragon Tonic. *Ginger Root - Used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion. *Goosegrass - Used for skin ailments and scurvy. May produce a red dye. *Graphorn Horn - Unknown effect. Used when ground into a powder. Extremely expensive. *Griffin Claw - When powdered, used in the Strengthening Solution. *Gillyweed - When ingested, allows the user to grow gills and webbing between their fingers and toes. *Gulf - Unknown effect. H *Haliwinkles - Unknown effect. Presumably a plant or animal. *Herbaria - Unknown effect. *Honeywater - Drops are used in the Wiggenweld Potion, while larger quantities are used in the Volubilis Potion and the Antidote to Common Poisons. *Horklump juice - Used in a range of healing potions, including the Wiggenweld Potion *Horned slug - When stewed, used in the Boil-Cure Potion. *Horned toad - Unknown effect. *Horse hair - Unknown effect. *Howlet's Wing - Unknown effect. I *Iguana blood - Unknown effect. J *Jobberknoll feather - Used in Truth Serums and Memory Potions. K *Knotgrass - Magical properties. Used in the Polyjuice Potion L *Lacewing Fly *Lady's Mantle *Leech *Leech Juice *Lionfish *Lionfish Spine *Lizard's Leg *Lobalug Venom *Lovage M *Mandrake﻿ *Mandrake, stewed *Mandrake Root *Maw *Mistletoe Berry *Moly *Moondew *Moonseed *Moonstone *Morning Dew N *Nettle *Newt *Nightshade *Nux Myristica O *Octopus Powder P *Peacock Feathers *Peppermint *Pomegranate Juice *Pond Slime *Porcupine Quill *Ptolemy *Puffer-fish Eyes *Pus R *Rat Spleen *Rat Tail *Rose Petal *Rose Thorn *Rotten Egg *Runespoor Egg S *Sal Ammoniac *Salamander blood *Salpeter *Salt *Saltpetre *Sardine *Scale of Dragon *Scarab Beetle *Scurvy Grass *Shrake Spine *Shrivelfig *Silverweed *Sloth Brain *Snake Fang *Snake Skin *Snakeweed *Sneezewort *Sopophorous Bean *Spiders *Spleenwart *Staghorn *Star Grass *Starthistle *Sulphur Vive *Syrup of Arnica *Syrup of Hellebore T *Toe of Frog *Tongue of Dog *Tooth of Wolf *Tormentil *Tubeworm *Turtle Shell U *Unicorn Blood *Unicorn Hair *Unicorn Horn V *Venomous Tentacula Leaf *Vinegar *Valerian Root W *Wartcap powder *Wartizome *Wiggenbush Bark *Wiggentree *Wiggentree Bark *Witches' Mummy *Wool of Bat *Wormwood *Wormwood Essence ru:Список всех ингредиентов Category:Lists Potion ingredients